Half Way There
by OsorioFokko23
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to finished off his school career after the War, now a lord and overwhelmed, he seeks guidance from Daphne Greengrass who he secretly loves. M for mature language and situation. There will be many themes but it will have much fluff and drama. Some Dramonie moments as well.


'Her lips would fit perfectly against mine.'

That was Harry Potter's first thought when he saw Daphne Greengrass. It was the the early morning of September 2, 1998, he was standing against the wall just opposite the Great Hall's grand doors, dozing off while he waited for his best friend, Hermione, to meet him before breakfast when the clanking of heels caught his attention. At first he didn't bother looking up, thinking it might be a teacher coming down the hall. He listened as the clanking got closer and closer, then suddenly stop right across from him.

He lifted his eyes a bit and saw what he assumed were rather expensive heels attached to smooth and slender legs that went on forever. As Harry looked up even further, he noticed a nicely shaped ass barely hidden behind the girl's bland uniform skirt that was obviously tailored shorter than should be allowed. He could feel all the blood rush to his face but he shook the thoughts away and finally looked all the way up.

Her gold hair fell in gentle waves down her shoulders to her mid back, it hid most of the black with green lining Slytherin sweater she was wearing. She had light colored skin that seemed to shine against the sunlight coming through the many tall windows in the hall.

She was reapplying lip balm while checking her watch, and Harry mentally wished that he could be that balm. Her long bangs were covering her eyes so he couldn't really see the color of them, he wanted her to turn around so he could.

He swore she could hear his thoughts because right then she looked over her shoulder and gave him this absolutely breathtaking smile and her sea blue eyes looked directly into his emerald ones.  
He felt paralyzed. He couldn't look away as she noticed the Great Hall doors open and walked off, swaying her perfect hips. She stopped right before she passed the threshold, looked over her shoulder and gave Harry one last smile before she went through them.

Ever since that day, he kept his eyes out for her. He learned, with much surprise, that she was the Slytherin quidditch captain and that she was not currently with anyone in or out of Hogwarts. It didn't surprise Harry that he hadn't paid much attention to her before, last year he had been on the run with Ron and Hermione to get rid of Voldemort and before that his eyes were only ever on Ginny and even before that it was Cho.

None of these girls compared to his obsession with Daphne, however, for the last few weeks he had been watching her from afar. She was mostly, if not always, by herself unless Malfoy or Davis were studying with her in the library or with her sister Astoria, a Hufflepuff, at dinner. She liked to read muggle novels which amused Harry as they were all mystery/adventure books. He learned that she was one of the top students, beating Hermione by one point in their OWLs. She indulged in sweets every lunch and she seemed to have an icy demeanor around her unless she was with her sister or around teachers. It seemed odd as she smiled at him. 'Would I ever find out why?' He always thought when he watched her with other students. He would religiously check her dot on the marauders map when she started quidditch practice, making sure she made her way back to the Slytherin dorms safely every evening.

Hermione, being the smartest witch of their age, figured out his crush for the "Ice Queen" about the second week into his weird obsession. She at first asked him a million questions, being overly protective but extremely curious. Then, because he decided not to divulge too much too soon or grunting a half-arsed response, she decided to give him his space but would throw out comments or easy questions to him about the whole thing from time to time.

Today, they were sitting across each other in the cozy corner study table in the Gryffandor common room. Most of their housemates were enjoying the last bit of summer like weather out in the court yard before October officially started tomorrow. So it was rather quiet and almost empty in the common room, just the sound of her quill scratching at her parchment and the crackling fire could be heard. He had books about him but all his school work was forgotten. He was only interested at looking at the map in his hand, making sure his eyes didn't waver from the quidditch pitch. Suddenly, Hermione's voice filled the silence.

"Harry, you do realize how crazy you look?" He looked up for a second to give her an annoyed look before looking back at the dot.

"You could just talk to her at the library tonight, Malfoy and Davis should be in our weekly Prefect Meeting tonight, it should give you an opportunity to ask her out instead of stalking her." Hermione suggested offhandedly while she wrote her Transfiguration essay, but still continued watching him from the corner of her eye as he obsessed over her dot on the map.

"It's not stalking, it's friendly observing." Harry protested. "And why would I ask her out? she doesn't even know I exist." He added, hating the way his voice sounded sad and pathetic.

"Neither does she." Hermione pointed out as she got more ink on her quill.

Harry locked his jaw in place and stared down at her dot on the map. He hated it when she pointed that out, it's not like he didn't know that that was true. He knew that she would never look his way.

"I just want you to realize that you can't keep doing this, at some point you're going to have to move on or talk to her." She said firmly while revising her notes before jotting a few more lines on her already 14 foot parchment. "I don't only do this! Most of the time I am either working on school work or managing the House Potter seat and finances." He reminded her.

"You always save your school work til maybe a day before it is due, unless it is DADA, and you only have to attend some meetings since you have accountants at Gringotts that manage your family's holdings til you finish school and are able to meet more regularly." She countered with a smug tone making him wince at the truth.

"Look, I get it, this isn't healthy! But it's not like I had much practice with girls, look at my track record, I am absolute rubbish at being a boyfriend." he admitted angrily.

"You are not, you just haven't found that right person." Hermione reassured him, putting her work aside. "I just think you should stop and actually talk to her for a change, see what might happen." Hermione explained gently and calmly, reaching out and rubbing his arm.

He knew he was harsh, that she had a point about him being a bit overly obsessed. But he seriously would admit that he fell in love with Daphne at first sight.

"I'm fine with watching her from afar." He said as he pushed himself up from his seat and wondered over to the window. He loved the fact that he could see the quidditch pitch from here, he could faintly make out the silver and green dot that was Daphne flying with her teammates.

"This is the last time you have to deal with me looking at the map anyway, they won't have practice til the second week of October as it is the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's turn at practicing on the field before the season officially starts on the 31st."

He could feel Hermione's eyes on him as he stared out. Knowing that her eyebrows were scrunched up with worry but also sympathy for him. But not wanting to talk about his problems anymore, he decided to change the subject while he kept his eyes on the pitch.  
"Has Ron written to you?"  
She didn't respond immediately, obviously annoyed that he decided to ignore her pestering. "Yes. He keeps saying it's boring with out you at the Borrow." She cliply answered, clearly annoyed that he is not repeating their 7th year and decided to work with George instead at the Weasley's Weezes joke shop. Harry turned away from the window and gave her a lopsided smile.  
"I miss him too." he simply stated.  
Hermione smiled back, "I am glad you decided to come back, you really do need a normal school year." She said, a small chuckle escaping her lips which caused Harry to laugh as well.  
"Very much needed!" He laughed. 

-111-

As he walking down to the Great Hall for dinner with Hermione, his mind started thinking back to the days after the war.

At first, he felt his power increase now that Riddle was out of his body but then he felt very ill for weeks. The healers at St. Mungos stated that he had dark magic too long within him that caused his body to respond negatively as soon as it was gone, it seemed that he would just die in the matter of months if it hadn't been for the Healer's experimental potion and amazing care. It cost him all his money in his school vault but he was now 100% healthy and clear of all dark magic residue.  
The many added bonuses were that he no longer needed his glasses, he grew to be just a bit taller than Ron within days, and he filled out, no longer looked like a walking toothpick, but now a broad shouldered fit young man.  
He was more than thankful for everything they did that he decided to drop the idea of becoming an Auror. He didn't want to keep fighting to stay alive, he did enough of that to last him a life time. However, he was out of money and needed to figure out what to do instead. George had offered him a job at the joke shop but he declined, saying that it was more of an area that Ron would excel at. Many international quidditch teams offered him a position as seeker but he also declined, one bad bludger to the head and he was done.  
What Harry did know was that he wanted to do something that would help the wizarding world move itself to the modern age but he had no clue how. Kingsley advised him that the Potters and the Blacks should have a seat within the Wizengamot but of course they had not been filled for over a decade or more. That's how he found himself at Gringotts the morning of his 18th birthday, he figured that since he was now of age, maybe there was a will his parent's or even Sirius had left him.  
His thoughts turned out to be true. Dumbledore had made sure that Harry was not to hear the wills of his parents or even Sirius til he became of age. It angered him at first, realizing that once again Dumbledore kept many things from him. But he let it subside, there was no use now to be angry at a ghost.  
He let his Gringotts account manager, Rognarock, read the wills of his parents and godfather. To his surprise, they left him more than enough to live happily without ever lifting one finger. Harry also found out that he was the very last living heir to the Potter House, he was given the title of Lord and took his house ring. Rognarock explained that by him officially taking his house title and ring, he inherited the House Seat in the Wizengamot.  
The second surprise is that Sirius named him sole heir of the House of Black. Due to this he also held the title of Lord Black and their house seat.  
Needless to say, Harry felt overwhelmed as Rognarock kept explaining his duties to both houses and titles. He also found out that the Potters held many investments and companies in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Accountants within Gringotts and the bank of England manged these many accounts and would get in touch with him once he finished his education. In the mean time, he had to learn economics and learn the ins and outs of each house. Rognarock had handed him a Ledger for both the Blacks and Potters that provided him everything he needed to know of his holdings, residencies and family valuables. He was also handed a Charter for each house. "The by laws of the families." Rognarock had stated, "Basically rules or customs each family has to follow as well as family spells."  
Like he needed more rules but he understood that it was mostly in regards to money, heirs and his accounts. The family spells had been something he started to study on his own almost as soon as he left Gringotts. A new key in his pocket, a bag full of galleons and a wallet with quid for his muggle purchases.

He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt Hermione tug at him. He turned to look at her worried face. "Harry, you've been in your mind for the whole walk here." She whispered to him as they entered the Great Hall.  
He messed with his hair, giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'Mione, was just thinking about everything regarding the Black and Potter inheritance."  
Hermione's mouth shaped a slient 'Oh' and she gave him an understanding smile as they sat down at their usual spot in the Gryffandor table.  
"I'm guessing you feel overwhelmed." She simply said, a tone of sympathy lacing her words. She had started to fill up her plate with the food around them.  
"Overwhelmed and lost!" Harry confessed as he started filling up plate as well. "I have been scared to go over the ledgers. Every time I do, my eyes find the total amount of galleons and my stomach does a summersult!" He explained with wide eyes as he took a bite of his chicken leg. "I feel like it's too much."  
Hermione had nodded during his explanation, taking tiny bites of her own food. Her face was in complete thought, obviously trying figure a way to say her next words.  
"You know.. Daphne knows a lot about managing large amounts of money." She suddenly explained, catching Harry so off guard that he started choking on his mash potatoes.  
Hermione, amused a bit at his reaction, handed him some pumpkin juice which he chugged immediately and waited for him to speak.  
"How does Daphne now all that?" He asked in a whisper.  
Hermione got a sad look on her face. "Her parents died in the war." She began, seeing Harry's eyes become wider, "The Greengrass family were helping muggle-borns and half-bloods go into hiding. Order members help them out in return for information on Voldemort's dealings." Hermione pushed around her food as she explained further, "They were caught during one Death Eater raid about a week before the Battle." She finished. Harry was able to figure out the rest.  
"I didn't know." Harry stated, his face grim. "But I thought they were neutral in the cause." He said with surprise.  
"Yes, but they didn't have Voldemort's belief's." Hermione explained.  
Harry nodded, looking over at the Slytherin table. Daphne and Astoria were having a quiet dinner and seemed to act like any other student. But they were now like him, orphans.  
"So, I'm guessing since there is no male heirs, Daphne became head of house Greengrass?" Harry asked Hermione, tearing his eyes away from Daphne.  
"Yes. Just like you, she will take her seat at the end of the school year." She explained, "Though she has been groomed for that position by her father for years, so she knows more of the ends and outs of than most." She added, pushing her dinner plate away and grabbing a cup of pudding.  
Harry nodded, doing the same as her til he realized what she was explaining to him. "How do you know all this?" He asked her, lowering his spoon.  
Hermione didn't seem fazed by the question as she continued eating her pudding. "We take Ruins and Astronomy together. We usually get to talking every now and then." She simply stated, finishing up her food and getting up to leave.  
His pudding forgotten, Harry rushed to catch up to her. "When were you going to tell me that you were buddy buddy with her?" He asked, a bit out of breath from running after her. "You never asked." She innocently confessed, before stopping at the second floor landing and turning to look at him. "Talk to her, ask her for help." She suddenly and practically ordered him, "You never know what might blossom!" She said cryptically and made her way to the prefect office for her meeting.

Harry grumbled at her retreating back and made his way to the library. Once he walked in, he noticed it was empty as always during the beginning of the year. He made a beeline to his usual study table and took out his Potion's textbook. He needed to write an essay on the special properties of the Sleek and Span potion that was due Monday. He was so completely engrossed in his work when he heard the chair in front of him scratch the floor as it was pulled.  
He looked up to see, Daphne, of all people taking a seat at his table. His mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't utter a word. So he forced himself to look back at his parchment and pretend he was thinking of his essay instead of the blonde beauty across from him.  
"So, Potter," She suddenly began, her velvet soft but toneless voice brought his eyes back to her. She had a bland mask of emotion on her face which took Harry aback. "How long are you going to keep this up?"  
Harry's eyebrows went up in utter surprise. He knew deep down she had caught on to his obsession but he decided to play dumb. "Sorry?" He whispered pathetically.  
Daphne let out a small sigh and her emotionless mask faded, her clear sea blue eyes seemed to turn to icy shards.  
"Don't play dumb with me Potter, you have been watching me for weeks!" She exclaimed in a stage whisper making Harry wince inwardly.  
He let out a sigh, he was not able to get out of this easily and knowing that she might explode in anger and get them thrown out of the library, he started getting up.  
"We can't talk here." He whispered, grabbing his things. "Follow me." He didn't wait, he was already on his way out of the library.  
He heard the clanking of Daphne's heels as soon as he began to walk up the stairs. She didn't say anything, but Harry could feel her tension and almost fear. At first he was concerned but then he remembered that she was stuck here with the Carrows last year. Anyone would still have anxiety about the unexpected due to that.  
They reached the 5th floor and he gestured with his head to turn down the empty corridor. When the reached the bare wall, she finally spoke. "I don't know who you think you are Pot-" She didn't finish her lecture as the door to the room of requirement appeared before them.  
Harry smirked at her surprise then told her to follow him inside. She was hesitant but then seemed to steel herself and follow him.  
Harry didn't think the room was going to work due to the fire Crabbe had started here during the battle but it seemed that it didn't effect the magic of the room. He had asked for a cozy place to sit and talk, and the room provided him just that. There was two upholstered, tall backed chairs with a lit fireplace in front of them.  
Harry tossed his book bag on the floor and sat on one of the chairs. "This is the room of requirement, if you ask it to, it can become or even provide anything that you may need." He explained to her, gesturing her to sit down.  
Her face was no longer bland and or even angry, she was more fascinated and it took her a bit to sit down after looking about the room.  
Harry took a deep breath, he knew she must think him as a crazy stalker and probably ruined any chance at being at least a friend with her. But he decided to go on with his confession. "You're right, I have been watching you from afar for a while now." He stated simply, looking at the fire instead of her.  
"Why?" she asked, her voice no longer holding the venom it had in the library.  
"I like you." he stated, internally holding himself back from saying he loved her instead.  
"Oh, well that's actually better than what I assumed." She said with a bit of humor, her body relaxing. "Thought you might think me a Death Eater or something."

-111-


End file.
